Switched Low Noise amplifiers (LNAs) are commonly used in wireless radio frequency (RF) receivers to sufficiently amplify the desired signal at a given sensitivity with minimum added noise. Therefore, under very weak signal conditions, these LNA stages must be turned on. Alternately, under strong signal levels, these switched LNA stages must be turned off to avoid compressing downstream RF and IF stages. An automatic gain control (AGC) unit is typically used to control the states of these switched LNA stages under various weaker and stronger input signal conditions. When such an RF gain control unit dynamically changes the state of these switched LNA stages, it leads to an abrupt gain (e.g., >16 dB) and phase (e.g., >70 degrees) discontinuities in the received signal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to compensate for such large gain and phase discontinuities in a controlled manner to avoid gain transients and phase discontinuities which can otherwise occur. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.